Inquietante
by Paradojica
Summary: Una ligera oleada de inquietud la perturbó. Debía reconocerlo, por más que confiara en él, aquella situación no era normal. Ella no podía tener idea alguna de lo que sucedería en unos segundos, en unos minutos o en unas horas, a partir de ese momento.


**Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

Inquietante.

Esa era, sin que le cupiera la menor duda, la palabra idónea para describir todo lo sucedido.

Las noticias habían estado corriendo durante un par de días alrededor de la aldea. Aquello, que habían considerado rumores, pronto adquirió fuerza veraz.

Uno de los poblados que se encontraba a unas cuantas millas de donde vivían, estaba siendo atacado por un "algo" que los aldeanos no lograban descubrir.

Aquello, que "hacía los días lentos y las noches eternas", tal como ellos mismos reseñaban; había llevado al poblado, en general, a una decadente espiral de angustiante devastación.

-La sequía ha llegado aunque el sol no se asoma a través de las nubes. Las personas enferman, las mujeres embarazadas pierden a sus niños. Hemos encontrado cadáveres de animales completamente destrozados, lo que sea que cause eso, no es humano-.

Básicamente, esas palabras fueron las que uno de los hombres le había hecho saber, esperanzado con que tanto ella como su esposo encontraran la solución al inconveniente.

Inuyasha, quien escuchaba las palabras del susodicho relativamente alejado de ellos, se mantenía apoyado contra un árbol, con la expresión casi inescrutable a excepción de su acentuado ceño fruncido, y los brazos cruzados en su pecho, analizando en silencio lo que oía.

El terror que se reflejaba en los ojos y en general, en las expresiones corporales del hombre era evidente.

Sus palabras estaban muy bien soportadas, pues el éxodo de los habitantes de la aldea no se había hecho esperar. Ninguno iba a mantenerse absorto mientras su muerte era inminente; motivo por el cual iniciaron una masiva peregrinación hacia otras tierras en las cuales intentar radicarse. Apelar a la bondad y caridad de los oriundos de las aldeas vecinas era su momentánea alternativa.

La migración era tal, que pensar que sólo se trataba de paranoia o superstición de unos cuantos, ni siquiera era una opción.

Resultaba necesario averiguar qué sucedía y ayudar a esas personas. No podía ser de otro modo.

Requerían una solución definitiva que eliminará la posibilidad de un exterminio.

Conversaron al respecto con Sango y Miroku, quienes se mostraron, como siempre, dispuestos a ayudarlos, pero la respuesta de ambos fue rotunda… Ahora, ellos tenían hijos, y por ende, sus responsabilidades habían cambiado, por lo que decidieron partir solos.

Con la característica velocidad de Inuyasha y una Kagome aferrada a su espalda llegaron al lugar, dada la distancia, en prácticamente un santiamén.

Cruzando el umbral invisible entre una tierra y otra, Kagome pudo sentirlo.

Presencias…

Inuyasha pudo olerlos.

Malignas.

Definitivamente, eran más de una y estaban en el lugar.

Pero aparte de ello, el peliplateado pudo percibir otro aroma… Uno que tampoco le agrado en lo absoluto. Para la pelinegra, quien se encontraba demasiado entretenida en la labor investigativa, pasó desapercibida su pose demasiado a la defensiva y su ceño extremadamente fruncido; estaba tenso y molesto… Más que molesto.

Él estaba obstinado.

-Keh-. Soltó.

No podía ser verdad.

-Son tres-. Le dijo con certeza, mirándolo, pero en contraposición, él no la miró. Al estudiarlo, se percató de su estado. -Inuyasha, ¿estás bien?. Le preguntó.

-¿Kagome?-.

Esa voz.

Y el gruñido de él no se hizo esperar.

Hacía tanto tiempo…

-Koga-. Susurró enfocándolo con la mirada.

El ojiazul se encontraba unos metros más allá, con quien se hacía llamar hace mucho tiempo su prometida, Ayame.

Aquella era una grata sorpresa, sin dudas. Desde su retorno, no había vuelto a verlo. Intentó acercarse para saludarlos como era debido…

Intentó.

Sólo eso… un intento.

Inuyasha se había colocado frente suyo cual muro infranqueable, clavando la mirada en el lobo con recelo, mientras que éste último, hacía lo mismo con él.

Desafío.

No podía ser en serio.

Era cierto que el pasado era pasado, pero no era menos cierto que, más por incompatibilidades de caracteres que otra cosa, parecían continuar asperezas no limadas entre ambos.

Soberana tontería.

Ambas mujeres actuaron con inmediatez, sus acciones sincronizadas se produjeron al mismo tiempo.

Tomaron a sus respectivos maridos del brazo y los obligaron a mirarlas… ¿Acaso creían que iban a causar un revuelo sólo por tener la testosterona a tope?.

Antes de iniciar la reprimenda, Kagome se detuvo en seco al percatarse de la presencia de tres hombres que se encontraban transitando por las inmediaciones del lugar… Eran ellos. Malignidad oculta bajo la apariencia humana. Estaba claro.

Dejando de lado las rencillas, decidieron hacer lo propio en conjunto: enfrentar las adversidades como un equipo bien consolidado, ya que siempre resultaba mejor.

No tenían al monje y a la taijiya en esa oportunidad con ellos, pero tenían a Ayame y Koga. Este último ya no contaba con los fragmentos de la Shikon No Tama que lo hacían destacablemente rápido, pero aún sin los beneficios que podía otorgar tal característica, Koga continuaba siendo un gran luchador.

Ayame le hizo saber a Kagome poco después que se encontraban de paso, pero que habían percibido algo anormal en el lugar. Asimismo, fue el momento en el que Kagome se dio por enterada que la ojiverde no podría luchar con ellos, más por imposición de Koga que por ella misma, pues se encontraba embarazada.

Un embarazo que debía estar en sus primeros meses, pues aún no era visualmente notorio.

Independientemente de ello, se encontraban completos.

Inuyasha, Koga y ella se enfrentarían a uno de los demonios respectivamente, terminarían rápido con la amenaza y volverían a lo suyo.

Sin embargo, una vez iniciada la batalla con las entidades mostrando su verdadero aspecto, se percataron que no eran enemigos simples. Eran hábiles… Tal vez demasiado.

Kagome apuntó una de sus flechas sagradas contra uno de los demonios, pero antes que la misma diera en el blanco gracias a su inmejorable puntería, no vio venir a uno de los seres demoníacos, específicamente al que se enfrentaba a Koga, el cual, en un despliegue de ira ocasionado por la muerte de uno de sus compañeros, la atacó. Ataque que ninguno de los hombres de su equipo logró detener o evitar a tiempo.

La tomó del Kosode, a la altura del pecho, clavando las prominentes garras en la tela y la golpeó en el rostro, produciendo el impacto en sí, no sólo un corte en su labio inferior, sino que, en virtud del brusco movimiento, ella cayó de rodillas al suelo. Asimismo, la delicada tela se desgarró y cayó hecha jirones alrededor suyo.

Aturdida como se encontraba, no supo demasiado bien que sucedió. Escuchó que tanto Koga como Ayame exclamaron al unísono su nombre, así como un gruñido gutural que hizo retumbar todo el lugar.

Instantes después, los demonios habían sido exterminados.

No había más que una humareda de polvo y los rastros de sangre descompuesta esparcida irregularmente sobre la superficie del suelo.

Sintió una cálida mano sobre su hombro y observó al ojiazul a su lado, intentando ayudar a incorporarla. Él lucía molesto, con el ceño fruncido y sonrojado. Kagome asumió el motivo: estaba avergonzado por no haber sido lo suficientemente rápido para evitar el golpe.

De un momento a otro, Inuyasha apartó al pelinegro de su lado con una brusquedad animal y se colocó frente suyo, cubriendo su cuerpo como lo había hecho en un principio al divisar a Koga.

El peliplateado no dejaba de gruñir.

Unos gruñidos no prepotentes. No de fastidio o cansancio. No de hartazgo. No porque no tenía nada más que decir.

Eran… diferentes.

El súbito y rudo desplazamiento del cual había sido víctima el ojiazul, había ocasionado que el mismo impactara su espalda contra un árbol que se encontraba muy cerca de donde Ayame se estaba resguardando. La referida, corrió al encuentro del hombre angustiada por su estado y se aferró a su brazo, sólo para después adquirir una actitud defensiva y colocarse frente a él, dispuesta a atacar.

-No la toques-. Gruñó Inuyasha de pronto.

La voz profunda y extremadamente ronca las sobresaltó.

Fue tan terriblemente amenazante que ambas mujeres contuvieron la respiración.

Koga dio unos pasos al frente, esta vez, resguardo él a la pelirroja tras suyo.

-Vas a lastimarla bestia, ¡mírate!, corre peligro a tu lado-. Alzó la voz sin titubeos.

-Koga, ¡Basta!-. Suplicó Ayame, colocando una mano en su espalda.

-Maldito-. Gruñó Inuyasha, mostrando los perfectos y afilados colmillos. Sus largas garras jugaban peligrosamente a atravesar las palmas de sus manos, ahora convertidas en puños.

Una ráfaga de viento sacudió los árboles.

-No-. Susurró Kagome. E ingeniándose de la mejor manera, cubrió sus pechos con uno de sus brazos y la mano libre la afianzó en la manga del haori masculino.

Sus pechos…

Maldición.

Sintió su rostro arder. Dado el desarrollo de los acontecimientos, no se había percatado, ella no contaba ya con la parte superior de su vestimenta. De hecho, de no haber sido por el frío repentino que sintió y la reacción lógica de intentar cubrirse del mismo, quien sabe cuánto tiempo fuese pasado así. Su mano, afianzada en el haori adquirió mayor firmeza.

Inuyasha pareció conectar ligeramente con ella y se giró para observarla.

Sus ojos casi completamente rojos, mantenían un claro atisbo de sus iris color miel, características que ella no había visto mezclarse nunca. Las marcas color púrpura cruzaban sus mejillas, los colmillos sobresalían y destellaban. Su cuerpo parecía más rígido, un poco más grande.

Él mantuvo el gruñido y le tomó la muñeca con firmeza, clavando sus ojos en su rostro y luego en la piel expuesta.

-¡Kagome!-. Llamó su nombre Koga, notoriamente preocupado por la situación.

Inuyasha procuró girarse para enfrentarlo, pero ella volvió a detenerlo.

-Estaré bien Koga, váyanse-. Afirmó, intentando tranquilizarlos.

Koga…

Ella lo llamaba.

Llamaba su nombre.

Escucharlo de los labios femeninos terminó por hacer mermar el poco autocontrol que le quedaba, la tomó en brazos sin demasiada delicadeza, ella dio un respingo, se abrazó más a sí misma y él se la llevó, ante la mirada atónita de la pareja.

Kagome sintió su corazón bombear con rapidez y brío.

Procuró no intervenir en las decisiones del hombre. En su recorrido. Motivo por el que se mantuvo quieta en sus brazos. Él la sostenía con fuerza contra su pecho, lo cual si bien no lo reducía por completo, el calor corporal que le transmitía sí mitigaba el frío del ambiente en buena medida.

No entendía absolutamente nada. La situación no había sido tan grave, tan extremista como para llegar a tanto, y, por si fuera poco, ya no había amenaza alguna. Empero, eso parecía importar nada en ese momento, pues Inuyasha simplemente no volvía a la normalidad, ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?.

Él se mantenía en silencio. Lo único que le permitía escuchar el fuerte viento que los azotaba en poderosas ráfagas, era su jadeo constante y uno que otro gruñido ronco que se gestaba en lo más profundo de su garganta.

Atravesaron la espesura del bosque a tal velocidad, que le resultaba imposible distinguir si estaban en una zona conocida o no. Si estaban retornando o alejándose, si se estaban ubicando o perdiendo.

Una ligera oleada de inquietud la perturbó. Debía reconocerlo, por más que confiara en él, aquella situación no era normal. Ella no podía tener idea alguna de lo que sucedería en unos segundos, en unos minutos o en unas horas, a partir de ese momento. Esa sensación creciente de incertidumbre la hizo morder inconscientemente su labio inferior, lastimado por el incidente en la aldea.

Un gruñido.

Elevó su rostro para observarlo.

Su expresión fiera, cargada de arrogancia y cinismo, enmarcada con una sonrisa torcida que dejaba entrever sus amenazantes colmillos, no la tranquilizaron en lo absoluto.

-Inuyasha, ¡Bájame ahora!, ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-. Inquirió dejando entrever finalmente su molestia. Más que molestia, exaltación por la situación en general.

Él saltó, ella se sostuvo de su haori, el cayó al suelo, ella lo soltó de inmediato y volvió a cubrirse los pechos con los brazos.

Segundos después, estaba contra un árbol con él acorralándola entre el grueso tronco y su cuerpo. ¿Pero cómo…?.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera reaccionar, él lamió su hombro derecho con tanto salvajismo que la descolocó otro poco, si es que aquello último era posible.

-Maldición-. Gruñó. -Hueles a él-.

A él…

¿A quién?.

Y sin más, la mordió, atravesando su piel sin demasiado esfuerzo…

Es que eran tan repentinas, tan poco elaboradas, tan sorpresivas sus acciones, que ni las veía venir, ni sabía a cabalidad cómo reaccionar.

Gimió al sentir los prominentes colmillos cortando la piel de su hombro. Intentó separarlo de su cuerpo, pero él se acercó más a ella, y sostuvo sus muñecas, apartando sus manos de sí. Contra todo pronóstico, incluso contra su misma voluntad, no pudo evitar la oleada de calor que la golpeó.

La respiración pesada y tibia de él envolviéndola, el pecho pétreo, cubierto por el haori ligeramente desarreglado, adhiriéndose al suyo desnudo; la experta lengua masculina que en caricias salvajes retiraba los hilos de sangre de su piel y luego, la insistente succión donde ahora reposaba su segunda marca. El ronco gruñido de él al separarse le erizó los vellos de la nuca.

Instantes después, los ojos cristalinos y castaños de ella se fijaron en los enrojecidos de él, quien pasó de observarla con fiereza directamente a las pupilas, a recorrer sus labios, su cuello, y detenerse en sus pechos. En los pechos que no podía cubrir de aquella salvaje mirada porque aún él retenía sus muñecas a cada lado de su cuerpo.

Inevitablemente y por más absurdo que resultase, la vergüenza la invadió y la agitación se hizo presente de inmediato cuando lo observó pasar su lengua de un lado a otro sobre sus colmillos.

Debía estar loca para sentirse excitada. Excitada y aturdida en partes iguales. Deseaba a su marido, pero muy independientemente de ello, la situación, insistía, en términos generales escapaba de lo normal.

Aquello parecía importarle poco o nada a su cuerpo, que reflejaba en sus pezones erectos el pesado deseo que corría por sus venas.

Él sonrió, la sonrisa más peligrosa que había visto jamás. Sabía que él se percataba no sólo por lo que veía, sino porque podía olerla siempre, por lo que, en esos momentos, no habría ninguna milagrosa excepción.

Él la soltó de improviso y, con la poca delicadeza que lo estaba caracterizando en virtud de su estado, soltó de pronto las ataduras de su haori, de su kosode y las llevó al único lazo faltante.

La pelinegra contuvo la respiración, mientras un brutal escalofrío la sacudía con violencia.

No podía.

No debía.

Aquello era una locura desde donde se le viese.

-Osuwari-. Gritó desesperada.

El conjuro hizo efecto, hundiendo el cuerpo masculino en el suelo.

Y se hizo el alivio. Por amor a Dios, que intenso.

Ya veía venir las quejas de él por la "injusticia" de haber utilizado su actitud tiránica con el bendito hechizo… Como si tuviese derecho. Él no se merecía menos, ¿Realmente pretendía tomarla… Así?.

Se colocó de rodillas esperando el retorno de él a su estado como semidemonio, pero pronto el gruñido que escuchó la alejó abruptamente de lo que asumía podría ver.

Su mirada se dirigió a las garras, las mismas se habían clavado en la tierra con vehemencia haciendo profundos surcos en esta.

Él la observó de pronto, ella no lo podía creer.

Presa del pánico, inició una carrera en dirección desconocida.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?, ¿Cómo es posible?-. Pensó, desesperada. -No has logrado traerle de vuelta. No podrás escapar de él-. La traicionaba su mente, recordándole el desenlace más negativo una y otra vez.

La marejada de pensamientos le provocó desde náuseas, hasta un terrible nudo en la garganta.

Él no volvería a la normalidad.

Por lo menos, esa no sería la manera.

No tenía demasiado tiempo.

Tropezó con una roca, se levantó, trastabilló. La oscuridad de la noche que recién había caído le impedía observar en un rango amplio, por lo que sin percatarse siquiera de a dónde se dirigía, pronto se encontró frente a una fuente natural de aguas termales.

Era una zona oculta entre las rocas, el agua era cristalina, el vapor tranquilizador. No parecía ser concurrido. Estaba demasiado oculto para que demasiados conocieran de su existencia.

Debía elucubrar un plan de escape por los momentos, y luego analizar qué posibilidades tenía para recuperar a Inuyasha.

Unos metros más allá, divisó, ligeramente más elevada sobre el nivel de las aguas termales, una formación rocosa que se fundía con las montañas y en cuyo interior se perdían las tibias aguas. No dudó en aproximarse al lugar y ocultarse en el mismo.

El vapor solía relajar y aturdir los sentidos del peliplateado, siempre había sido así. La sonrisa de alivio que iluminó su rostro desapareció en cuestión de segundos. Maldijo por lo bajo.

¿Y si la idea inicial de él había sido llegar a ese lugar todo el tiempo?.

De hecho, aquello era lo más probable.

La dirección en la que él corría, los atajos que había tomado…

Aquella había sido una mala decisión. Pero a decir verdad, no contaba con un amplio repertorio de opciones, él, como sea, la encontraría.

¿Tendría oportunidad de llegar algo lejos si jugaba a su favor el vapor de las aguas?.

-Tonta-. Gruñó la voz masculina a sus espaldas. Y ella lo encaró.

La respuesta era no.

-Esa fue una patética decisión, Kagome-. La voz ronca hacía suave eco al interior de la cueva.

La escena lucía etérea, fantasmal. Lúgubre. Poco tranquilizadora.

Él dejó caer el haori y el kosode que mantenía abiertos, mientras se acercaba, con presuntuosa lentitud a su cuerpo.

La estaba acechando.

Él era un depredador.

Y ella, su presa.

Tragó seco.

-Inuyasha, ¿qué pasa contigo?, ¡es tiempo que reacciones!-. Exclamó con propiedad lo evidente. Algo le decía que se mantuviera lo más cauta posible.

-¿Qué harás, Kagome?, ¿volverás a huir?-. Inquirió con sorna.

-¿Sería una opción?-. Preguntó ella en contraposición.

Él parecía más poderoso que nunca, a diferencia de ella, que se sentía extremadamente vulnerable y comenzaba a marearse.

La tibieza de las aguas en las que sentía sumergido su cuerpo hasta casi sus rodillas, pudiera haber sido de delicioso disfrute, en otras circunstancias.

-No soporto que huelas a alguien más-. Gruñó.

-¡¿Pero de qué estás…?!-.

Las imágenes se agolparon una tras otra en su memoria, por lo que guardó silencio de pronto.

A ella la había tocado un demonio, sí. La había golpeado. Le había provocado un corte de hecho, uno mínimo en el labio, pero había sido un corte. Inconscientemente, pasó su lengua por la magullada zona.

Inuyasha se descontrolaba cuando olía su sangre. Se enloquecía de la preocupación, se… perdía.

Pero había algo más.

-Koga-. Susurró. Más para sí, que para él.

Y el gruñido visceral que atravesó lo más profundo de su garganta, se extendió como un aterrador eco en la penumbra de la cueva.

-No lo llames. No lo hagas-. Exigió, llegando frente a su cuerpo en un santiamén.

-¿Estás así… Por celos?-. Preguntó anonadada.

Lo entendía. Era un cúmulo de todo.

El olor de su sangre.

Su evidente desnudez.

El hecho de que Koga la hubiera visto.

Y, aparte, que la fuese tocado estando así.

El daño que había recibido por parte de la entidad, por mínimo que fuese, aunado a la atmósfera de intimidad que se había generado inevitablemente entre Koga y ella, lo había enloquecido.

Fuera pensado que era una reacción exagerada, de no ser porque ella no podía siguiera imaginar a otra mujer observando o tocando a Inuyasha desnudo. Mucho menos una mujer que mostrase en algún momento una supuesta atracción por él.

Oh diablos, aquello no podía ser. La sola idea la descomponía.

Ella siendo humana sentía despertar su lado dominantemente posesivo.

Y él siendo un medio demonio…

"-Los semidemonios son posesivos señorita Kagome, sobre todo si han escogido y marcado a su hembra. No tiene idea de lo que pueden llegar a hacer para defenderla. Jamás dejará de sorprenderse, se lo aseguro. Independientemente, la naturaleza del amo Inuyasha le impedirá hacerle daño, sin importar que tan grave sea la situación, él verá por sus ojos. Sin embargo, quien se atreva a tocarla puede no correr con la misma suerte… Cree que ha conocido su lado más territorial, pero ni siquiera se lo imagina"-.

Para ese momento, creyó que Myoga simplemente exageraba, pues antes de dedicarle aquellas enigmáticas palabras con su "amo" bastante alejados de ellos para no correr el riesgo de ser escuchado y terminar aplastado, incluso había llegado a mostrarse sentimental al punto de lagrimear.

Pero la pulga era sabia.

Demasiado, tal vez.

Ahora lo comprendía a cabalidad. Él la había lamido y la había marcado justo en el lugar donde la mano de Koga había reposado mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse.

Un claro "eres mía" que reiteraba con fiereza.

-Nadie puede tocarte Kagome. Nadie más. Mataría a quien se atreviera a hacerlo-. Le hizo saber él con demasiada puntualidad.

Angustia.

Él no podía estarle transmitiendo eso en ese momento, ¿Verdad?.

"La naturaleza del amo Inuyasha le impedirá hacerle daño"…

Sintió las manos de él apresar sus hombros.

Myoga jamás le había hablado de esa faceta de Inuyasha. Convertido en demonio pero con atisbos claros de consciencia. Y es que era evidente que había consciencia de por medio, porque de lo contrario, Koga estuviese muerto.

"Sin importar que tan grave sea la situación".

Él se acercó con poca delicadeza a su cuerpo y ella pudo sentirlo.

Estaba completamente despierto y clamando por atención.

Por su atención.

Descubrió sus pechos y posó sus manos en su pecho.

"Él verá por sus ojos".

Con un demonio, esperaba que Myoga no se equivocara.

Y tampoco su instinto.

Se colocó de puntillas y lo besó.

Los no podía y no debía se los había llevado el diablo.

Un beso ligero, suave. Sólo un roce.

Esperando que él se relajara lo suficiente.

Él soltó sus hombros, abrazó con vehemencia su delgada cintura y profundizó el beso con salvaje pasión.

Gimió. Podía estar siendo temeraria, pero el peligro de tenerlo en ese estado, y así, tan dispuesto por su mujer, tan deseoso, con el cabello platinado adherido a su rostro y espalda, con su piel sólo iluminada por la poca luz de la luna que se filtraba entre las deformaciones y aberturas de la pared y la zona superior de piedra que integraba la cueva; piel esta que se encontraba impregnada de sudor producto del vapor de las aguas termales. Los colmillos y el uso desvergonzado de su lengua hacían el beso peligroso, violento, embriagantemente apasionado.

Él gruñó sintiéndola pegarse más a él, marcando esta cercanía con un ligerísimo movimiento contra suyo.

Una provocación evidente.

Las manos masculinas se enredaron en el oscuro cabello femenino, cuyas ondas se mostraban más acentuadas por la humedad. Sentir las garras rozar contra su cuello cabelludo le provocó un escalofrío que la hizo temblar sin poder contenerse.

-¿Me tienes miedo, Kagome?-. Le preguntó, separándose sólo centímetros de ella.

-No-. Aseguró con voz baja y queda. Como si sólo hablar le costara.

-Puedo olerte-. Le increpó, ocultando su rostro en su cuello.

-No es miedo, Inuyasha-. Murmuró sonrojada.

Él gruñó, lamiendo desde su cuello hasta su mejilla, lugar donde el demonio la había golpeado. Acompañó el contacto de su lengua, rozándose desvergonzadamente contra suyo.

Ella gimió en respuesta, mordió su lastimado labio inferior y se aferró a su espalda.

Podía volverle completamente loca el hecho de que él lamiera la marca que la acreditaba como suya. La primera marca que le había hecho.

Sus miradas se encontraron. Podía reconocer algo del precioso color de su iris, ese que era oro sobre fuego.

Él lamió la boca femenina sin dejar de observar directo a sus ojos; específicamente el lugar donde la piel se había abierto por el impacto del golpe que anteriormente había recibido.

No sabía si el poco juicio que le quedaba lo había perdido ya, pero es que la situación no podía resultarle más excitante.

Se aferró a sus hombros cuando él destrozo la tela del hakama que ella portaba. Lo poco que quedaba de su vestimenta cayó hecha jirones al agua.

-Kagome-. Gruñó contra su lóbulo, dejando que su pesado aliento envolviera su oreja por completo. Aferró sus manos a sus caderas, manteniéndola inmóvil, y volvió a moverse contra su intimidad, fuerte, atrevido, rudo.

No estaba siendo delicado. En lo absoluto.

Ojalá aquello la molestara por lo menos un poco.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió con fuerza, abriendo más sus piernas para permitir un mejor roce. Un mayor contacto. Para lograr el ángulo perfecto.

Llevó sus manos al hakama de él y deshizo el nudo rápidamente.

La tela cayó a sus pies y la poderosa erección se irguió ante sus ojos. Orgullosa, imponente, ardiente, como todo él. ¿Cómo era posible que un hombre irradiara tanta masculinidad?, la hacía sentir pequeña, vulnerable, absolutamente consciente de su femineidad.

Indefensa también, en esos momentos.

La punzada de ansiedad que se clavó en su bajo vientre, en conjunto con la agitada respiración que no lograba calmar, la dominaron.

El peliplateado estaba mortalmente serio. Podía escucharlo gruñir con fiereza, se estaba resistiendo. Luchaba por mantener los atisbos de cordura.

Él ancló una de las piernas femenina en su cadera. Ella podía ver la intención, la paciencia se había agotado, iba a hundirse en su cuerpo rápido, profundo, lo más hondo que pudiera para saciarla y saciarse. Para complacerla y complacerse.

Antes que concretara la acción, ella había tomado su miembro entre sus manos y había comenzado a acariciarlo.

Él soltó la pierna que mantenía retenida contra su cadera y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para emitir el gruñido más alto que hubiese escuchado jamás. La miraba fijamente, sus ojos continuaban inyectados con aquél escalofriante color sangre, pero su iris dorado estaba… se mantenía, y era pura pasión. Ella lograba reconocerlo, y el júbilo la invadió.

Se mordió el labio inferior y acentuó sus caricias, arriba y abajo, lento y suave, regular, rápido, alternándolos, torturándolo. No podía dejar de observarlo, el nivel de placer que podía llegar a sentir con complacer a su marido no tenía posibilidad alguna de describirlo.

El gruñía y ella se mordía el labio inferior y gemía, extasiada.

Sus miradas batallaban, intensas, renuentes a apartarse. La conexión superaba lo humanamente entendible. No había nadie más, sólo ellos. Siempre habían sido ellos.

Él clavó las garras de ambas manos en la pared de piedra, y ella no pudo evitar dar un respingo al sentir la piedra crepitar y volverse prácticamente polvo.

Las venas en los brazos masculinos se marcaban con un poderío avasallante esa noche. Todo él parecía palpitar, ante sus ojos, bajo sus manos.

Él, bruscamente apartó su mano de su hinchada erección, y la obligó a inclinarse sobre una gran roca que tenían unos centímetros a su lado. Se colocó a sus espaldas, la tomó de la cadera y se hundió profundamente en el caliente interior femenino.

Él gruño, ronco, salvaje. Y ella no pudo evitar gritar al sentirlo. Estaba temblando, tanto que apenas podía mantenerse firme con sus manos apoyadas sobre la piedra.

Uno, dos, tres.

Y cada penetración la hacía palidecer.

Lo necesitaba con urgencia.

Él se inclinó mucho más sobre suyo, adhiriendo su abdomen a la espalda femenina. Con una de sus manos mantenía firme su cadera para que ella lo recibiera, y con la otra acariciaba su zona más íntima.

Trataba de controlar sus sonoros gemidos femeninos, pues el eco llevaría los sonidos lejos de allí, pero le resultaba imposible. Él ya no tenía garras… o por lo menos, no todas. Probablemente había perdido unas cuantas cuando destrozó con las mismas parte de la pared, momentos atrás.

La tocaba con el mismo ritmo que ella había utilizado con él. Su propia dosis de tortura.

El vaivén los movía violentamente, y las aguas a sus pies se movían con ellos.

Él dejo su intimidad y tocó uno de sus pechos. Continuó subiendo hasta llegar a su cabello, el cual apartó de uno de sus hombros, haciéndolo caer a un lado, y la mordió con fuerza, atravesando la piel de su hombro. El mismo hombro que ya había marcado.

Ella dejó caer su cabeza al frente. Por todos los cielos, sentía que iba a desmayarse. Sus nudillos se habían tornado blancos, apoyados contra la roca.

Al compás de la succión de la sangre que corría por su piel, el aumentó el bestial ritmo de sus embestidas.

La estaba tomando como un animal.

Gritó cuando la sensación de clímax la invadió, y con ella, una lágrima cayó a través de su mejilla.

Se mordió el labio inferior presa del sublime momento. Lo sintió gruñir contra su cuello.

-Maldición Kagome-. Murmuró ronco.

La respiración agitada de ambos luchaba por imponerse.

Él la giró y la empujó contra la pared. Elevó su cuerpo a la altura perfecta de su intimidad, la sostuvo contra sí mientras ella se aferraba con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban a sus caderas, y él volvió a penetrarla.

Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás sintiéndose completamente dominada por él. Era tan intenso, tan rudo, tan potente; él no había tenido suficiente, y al detallarlo bajo la tenue luz de luna, supo que ella tampoco, por increíble que pareciese.

Ambos estaban sudados, sonrojados, calientes, mojados, excesivamente agitados, extasiados con lo que veían.

Era tan sensual verlo fijamente a los ojos. Sentir contra su abdomen el muy marcado de él. Detallar las sobresalientes venas de su cuello, de sus brazos. Observar su cabello ligeramente alborotado adherido a su cuerpo, característica que sólo acentuaba su aire sobrenatural. Escuchar ese ronco y constante jadeo que le resultaba imposible evitar en atención al esfuerzo que implicaba su enloquecido empuje.

Lo besó.

Y él le correspondió, siempre fiero y dominante.

La presión volvía a crecer en su vientre.

Arañó los hombros y parte de la espalda masculina al sentirse muy cerca del clímax. La segunda sensación parecía ser incluso más potente que la primera.

Él gruñó observándola a los ojos en una última oportunidad, para aprisionarla otro poco más contra suyo, y aumentar su agónico frenesí, ocultó su rostro en la hendidura que se formaba entre su cuello y su hombro; y ella hizo lo mismo con él.

-Mía-. Gruñó. Una sentencia a la nada.

Una realidad para todos.

Gimieron al unísono cuando alcanzaron la liberación juntos. Él clavó sus dedos en los glúteos femeninos y ella mordió con fuerza su cuello presa de la poderosa sensación.

Poderosa y embriagante.

Arrolladora.

El silencio llegó. Estuvieron inmóviles unos largos segundos, intentando recuperarse. La respiración agitada de él turbaba la quietud y la de ella, casi asfixiada, también.

Él la miró a los ojos. Y ella le dedicó una agotadísima pero complacida sonrisa.

Una sonrisa que le sacudió el alma. El corazón entero le dio un vuelco.

-Kagome-. Murmuró.

Ella amplio la sonrisa en su rostro, la expresión de alegría era tal que lo conmovió.

-¡Inuyasha!-. Exclamó, recuperando su energía, y abrazándose con fuerza a él. -¡Has vuelto!, ¿Estás bien?-. Le preguntó con entusiasmo.

El asombro de él era tal, que no lograba articular palabra.

Acababa de tomarla como la bestia que era.

Cruda, dura y salvajemente.

¿Y todavía le preguntaba si estaba bien?.

Ella siempre había sido más de lo que él merecía.

No le reclamaba, no se mostraba alterada, dolida, perturbada. No había más que sólo calidez en su mirada.

Había estado con él, mientras él había sido prácticamente un demonio. Kagome escapaba de todo lo humanamente o inhumanamente entendible. Podía simplemente destrozarle la cabeza. Jamás se había sentido tan bien con lo que era. Tan poco avergonzado. Tan sinceramente aceptado.

Él había luchado por volverse humano en algún momento de su vida.

También, había pensado que convertirse en demonio era la mejor opción.

Y estuvo durante demasiado tiempo renegando de su naturaleza híbrida. Sintiéndose incómodo con esa ambivalencia. Con esa sensación de no pertenecer a ninguna parte.

Ella lo había conocido como mediodemonio y todo lo que enfrentaron había sido con él tal cual era. Ella se había casado con él como mediodemonio sin mostrarse ni aterrada, ni renuente. Sabiendo lo que ello implicaba: noches de luna nueva como un ser humano débil, y la posibilidad de convertirse en algún momento a demonio completo, lo cual sería un caos.

Aquello poco o nada le había importado.

Y ahora, llegaba a la cúspide de la confusión con esa mujer.

A su peor faceta, aquella a la que todos le temían y huían. Ella le había hecho el amor.

Carajo, ella le había permitido hacerle el amor estando prácticamente transformado en demonio.

La única faceta que bajo ninguna circunstancia podría convivir con ningún ser humano sin acabar con su existencia; había sido recibida por ella sin más.

Sus ojos color miel brillaron en la tenue penumbra.

Algún día ella dejaría de sorprenderlo.

-Keh-. Murmuró sonrojado, apartando la mirada de ella.

Ella pestañeó en varias oportunidades y sonrió. Era él, sin duda.

Segundos después, él dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa, al sentirla abrazarlo nuevamente.

Sin mostrarse a la defensiva.

Ella no lo sabía, pero aquellas pequeñas sonrisas las solía tener en sus momentos de reflexión. De interiorización profunda. Aquellas pequeñas sonrisas que nadie entendía, sólo él. Esas que solían aparecer cuando su mente le confirmaba que ella era su hogar, que era suya, y que la amaba. Que no importaban las circunstancias, todo estaba bien si ella estaba. Era lo que siempre pedía en silencio: Su presencia. Ella era tanto, tenía tanto, representaba tanto, que los que estaban a su alrededor sólo podían pedirle su presencia, nada más. Que continuase estando y siendo.

Ella solía mirarlo en esas ocasiones y preguntarle el motivo de su sonrisa y él jamás admitía nada, -¡Keh!, ¿acaso importa?-. Y le cambiaba automáticamente de tema. Ella protestaba pero pronto olvidaba el asunto.

No iba a admitirlo. Su personalidad no lo dejaba, pero muy dentro de sí él estaba plenamente consciente que esa era la más pura expresión que mostraba lo vulnerable que era ante ella, lo enamorado que estaba de ella.

Las imágenes de pronto comenzaron a mezclarse en la mente femenina.

Atisbos de lo que sucedió después de ese encuentro comenzaron a aparecer en su memoria.

Recordaba que se habían bañado en las aguas termales, que él la tocaba luego como si fuese de cristal. Un tacto tranquilizador que dejaba de lado el brusco de minutos atrás. Como si intentara compensarla por lo sucedido.

Conocía a Inuyasha.

No estaba ni feliz, ni complacido por su proceder. Es más, estaba segura que se sentía culpable y que, a todas luces, también estaba desconcertado por su nivel de descontrol. Que detestaba pensar que la había lastimado, aunque ella no fuese demostrado técnicamente, ni un miserable indicio de ello. ¿Debería darle vergüenza haber disfrutado de tan turbadora experiencia?.

Había sido un encuentro inquietante, sí. Pero se sintió segura al notar sus atisbos de consciencia. No se había perdido en su transformación. No había intentado dañarla. La rudeza con la que se comportó sólo representaba la mínima parte de lo que él, en un estado de inconsciencia total, podría llegar a hacer.

Ninguno de los dos comentó nada. Pero ella no dudó en mostrarse complacida. Estaba complacida. Tal vez la había mordido demasiado esa noche, probablemente su entrepierna palpitaría por unas horas y sus piernas se mantendrían ligeramente temblorosas por la intensidad de su encuentro.

Pero estaría bien. Se sentía extrañamente bien.

Decía mucho de Inuyasha que se haya transformado al sentir amenaza en torno a ella, y que haya logrado lo imposible, controlando su estado involuntario y automático para no dañarla. Dotando de consciencia la inconsciencia.

"…Independientemente, la naturaleza del amo Inuyasha le impedirá hacerle daño, sin importar que tan grave sea la situación, él verá por sus ojos".

Las palabras de Myoga se repitieron sabiamente en su mente.

Las imágenes continuaban mezclándose…

Recordó colocarse el haori masculino como si este fuese una especie de vestido, en vista que de las prendas con las que había comenzado el día no quedaba nada.

Recordó que antes de que él se colocara el kosode, pudo observar una marca en su cuello, aunada a unos surcos que se extendían por su espalda.

Mordida y arañazos.

Sintió su rostro arder. Ella tampoco parecía demasiado diferente a él. Él portaba, básicamente, sus marcas.

Recordó que él la apretó fuerte contra su pecho cuando la alzó en brazos para emprender la carrera de vuelta.

Él mantenía una tierna mirada demasiado cristalina, y un ligero sonrojo que no cedía.

De allí en adelante, todo comenzó a perder consistencia y las imágenes se difuminaban con otras, se entrelazaban, se perdían.

Y sin más, despertó. Extremadamente sobresaltada.

El sudor impregnaba su cuerpo y la sensación de haber vivido la escena la mantenía cautiva todavía.

Llevó sus manos a sus rostro y suspiró por lo bajo.

Solía soñar con eso.

Pero aquello no era simplemente una elucubración de su mente. Era la representación exacta de la experiencia que había vivido hace unas semanas.

Su cuerpo se encontraba acostado sobre uno de sus lados por lo que giró su rostro y, lo observó durmiendo plácidamente.

Lucía tan tranquilo. Tan sereno y en paz, que daba gusto. Completamente extendido sobre la cama, el kosode semi abierto, uno de sus brazos inclinados por debajo de su cabeza… y el otro reposando sobre su cadera y parte de su glúteo.

Era posesivo hasta dormido.

Se mordió el labio inferior e intentó moverse, pero él tomó la tela de la ligera yukata que utilizaba para dormir y la apretó bajo su puño. Inmovilizándola.

-Kagome-. Murmuró entre sueños.

Era imposible, pensó colocando los ojos en blanco.

Volviendo a las imágenes de la experiencia que había tenido con él, ciertamente a raíz de ello había descubierto otra faceta.

Su marido, no tenía tres, sino cuatro formas de comportarse, en atención a su misma naturaleza aunada a sus instintos y el estado en el que se encuentren los mismos.

Como el semidemonio arrogante que no solía expresar con palabras sus sentimientos. Testarudo, seguro de sí mismo, posesivo y protector. Él que solía gruñir por lo bajo intentando no hacerla enojar para evitar los osuwaris que no había vuelto a escuchar desde su regreso. Con una contada excepción.

Como humano, en noches de luna nueva. Suave, ligeramente más abierto, más tierno, más emocional.

Como demonio completo. Agresivo, descontrolado, bestial, absolutamente falto de empatía, poco tacto y control. Hambriento y sediento de sangre. Sólo gruñidos salvajes lo caracterizaban. Una parte de él que no había visto nunca más desde que había retornado al sengoku.

Y esa última faceta. Discordante, atípica, desconocida por completo para ella. Básicamente, la parte extrañamente consciente de su transformación demoníaca. Arrogante, hambriento y sediento pero no necesariamente de sangre. Con sinceridad cruda, poco tacto y ningún temor por retarla o desafiarla. Y tal vez lo más importante: Con la capacidad intrínseca para reconocerla.

Y vaya que la reconocía. Lo que más le había escuchado decir había sido su nombre.

Sonrió cuando él se colocó de lado y afianzó el agarre en su cadera.

Era orgullosísimo, y a la mañana siguiente cuando despertaran actuaría desentendido, se sonrojaría, gruñiría y soltaría sus típicos -¡Keh!- para después apartarse. Pero nada podría ocultar la verdad: él tenía una fijación por mantenerla cerca suyo, incluso estando dormido.

Myoga tenía razón con el tema de los instintos, parecían acentuarse ahora que era su mujer. Era mucho más protector.

Aunque Inuyasha siempre había sido muy protector con ella, a decir verdad.

Suspiró, y se movió ligeramente hacía atrás, deleitándose y relajándose con el contacto con su piel. Escuchó su ronco suspiro y como el agarre en su cadera se intensificaba, al compás que inhalaba el aroma de su cuello. Podía sentirlo.

Dios mío.

Estaba inquieta de nuevo.

Esa inquietud que representaba el preludio a lo que vendría después.

Lo escuchó gruñir.

Ella se relamió los labios.

No podía tener privacidad… Él jamás se demoraba en olerla.

Inquietante era un buen término para describir una de las emociones principales de su relación con Inuyasha.

Pero el que creyese que inquietante era un término negativo, no podía estar más alejado de la realidad.

La inquietud entre ambos se traducía en incertidumbre por lo nuevo.

Porque cada experiencia siempre era diferente.

Diferente y deseable.

Deseo y pasión.

Pasión y excitación.

-Kagome-. Gruñó él pesadamente, justo sobre su oído.

Estaba claro. Después de haberse enamorado de la tormenta, no habría lugar para la calma nunca más.


End file.
